A Mission To Remeber
by xXx.Ruki.xXx
Summary: I never would have guessed the this would be the out come....The alarm went off and we had our orders. we sent out to look from him and bring him home...


It's been nearly 6 years since he left, many hearts have mended since then, but that wasn't the case for them. With each passing day the heart break deepened, and every year countless tried to bring him home and only a handful would return, to one boy it seemed like nothing more then a waste of time.

He has only been in the village for two years and fell for her and with each passing day his hearts broke a little more as he watched the love of his life, heart break. It made him mad, that even after 6 years he still held her heart and she just couldn't let go. She tried not to show it, but every one could see right through her.

It was the night that he left, the alarm went off and it was time. He thought that maybe tonight would be the night that he would make her forget him. He would kill him and end the pain and suffering of his beloved Sakura.

****

[Sakura POV.]

It was just after sun down and I was getting ready, tonight we would bring Sasuke back home, once and for all, as long as our new team mate didn't mess things up, ha-ha.. I think I understand just how Sasuke must have felt when we were younger, it's funny.

Everything was ready, I was just waiting for my team at the main gates, when the alarm went off Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sai arrived shortly after. We had our orders so we set off to look for Sasuke.

It's didn't take us very long to track them down because they were heading towards the village, It too Naruto and I a little off guard when we saw Sasuke, it wasn't until Sai's sudden attack on them that brought us back to the real world.

"I'll kill you for what you did to her, Uchiha!" he yelled at him "Kakashi-sensei Sai's going to get himself killed it we don't do something!" Naruto said, "Sai, stop, don't!" I called jumping down from where I hide, I stood in front of Sai, so that I was between then with my back to Sasuke, Naruto soon joined me along with Kakashi. "Sakura what are you doing!?" Sai whimpered shocked at my sudden actions "don't be stupid, you'd never win against him!" I all but yelled at him, it was a low chuckle behind me that made me turn my attention to him, I will say that I was taken back the sight in front of me, it had been so long since I last seen him, I was overwhelmed with different emotions.

I was mad, sad but mostly over joyed to see him, to know that he was alive and now we were going to bring him home, back to where he belongs. "Sasuke…" it was barely a whisper, before he had a chance to react to anything, a red haired girl attacked Naruto, Sai took advantage of this and ran at Sasuke and sure enough in one swift move Sai was down for the count, "Sai!" Naruto and I both called "don't worry about him, I'll take him back to the village, can the two of you handle this?" Kakashi asked "they wont even be able to lay a hand on us" I said moving some hair out of my face smirking.

"Oh yay, you think you all that don't you" the red haired girl said running towards us again "may I?"I asked looking at Naruto, he just nodded and took off after Sasuke's other lackeys.

This girl wasn't hard to take down, a few quick movements and I broke her neck in two and it was then I notice that Sasuke was making a run for it, so I took off after him, knowing full well that Naruto would be alright. He didn't get to far, just far enough that we were away from all the fighting.

"you've gotten a lot stronger Sakura" he said smiling at me "I had too" I barely managed to say, he looked at me for a moment like he didn't understand and then the emotion in his eyes changed and I could no longer read them.

We stood there on the small path just looking at each other, oh how I've missed him, I've long dreamed of the day he would come back home and we could all be happy again.

I was the first to move, stepping closer towards him I held out my had to him "Sasuke…please wont you come home?" I asked holding my hand out for him to take.

I never dreamed that he would react the way he did, he took my hand and pulled my into his chest and hugged me, I soon hugged back and couldn't help but let my emotions get the better of me, it was hard to try and stop the tears streaming down my cheeks, I sobbed into his shirt and he just held me, until I relaxed and step out abit to look at him "I've missed you Sasuke…"I told him hugging him again.

"And I've missed you too Sakura, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought about you, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" he whispered into my ear "oh Sasuke, yes I can it's alright, just please come home with us" I said starting to tear up "no.." he said "wha..no?" I was shocked but before I could say anything else he put his finger on my lips "I'll only come back if you agree to one thing Sakura" he said half-smiling, I could see the worry in his eyes and couldn't help but wonder just what it was that he wanted from me "anything" was all I could say "I..I want you to…to marry me Sakura" he said blushing a bright shade of pink.

I was shocked and over joyed "oh Sasuke…yes, oh my god….yes I'll marry you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, he quickly pulled me in and pressed his lips softly onto mine, our first kiss…my first kiss, it was like a dream come true. Who would have thought that I'd end up marrying Sasuke Uchiha…

We raced hand in hand back to where Naruto was waiting, He just smiled that big loveable smile at us and jumped on Sasuke "I've missed you man" he said hugging him "I've missed you too Naruto, oh Naruto I need to speak with you later tonight" he said smiling "sure thing, now come on and lets go home!" he cheered.


End file.
